


Remember Most Fondly Those Lives

by KaelsMiscellany



Category: The Arcana Chronicles - Kresley Cole
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, all of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelsMiscellany/pseuds/KaelsMiscellany
Summary: Even though each time, I know I'll see you again, I always wonder is this the last time?ORAn AU collection centered around Jack/Evie.





	1. Dresden Files AU

**Author's Note:**

> So welcome to a project that I started years ago but am only now seriously starting to work on! Each chapter will be a different AU so hopefully there's something for everyone. I am accepting requests on [my writing Tumblr](http://kaelthewriting.tumblr.com/), but I do already have a good list going (requests will take priority however). 
> 
> Title/summary comes from ["25 lives" by Tongari](http://s2b2.livejournal.com/142934.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossover/fusion with the series _The Dresden Files_ , but no real knowledge of the series is needed. Except that it's an urban fantasy series with lots of magic. For those of you that have read the series takes place during _Turn Coat_.

When I was eight my grandma tried to kidnap me.

At the time, of course, I hadn’t realized that. I’d only thought we were going to get ice cream; but it’d dawned on me about the same time the police had pulled her over that something wasn’t right.

Grandma hadn’t fought when they’d arrested her, just smiled and told me she’d be back later, when mom realized she was right. Right about what though I hadn’t known at the time.

Then I turned thirteen and blew up the TV during an argument with mom.

A week later grandma was living with us again and I was getting magic lessons.

-

The hot desert sun beat down upon me and I grimaced, infinitely glad mom had insisted I pack an excessive amount of sunscreen.

A now familiar boom echoed across the desert, drawing my attention away from the heat—you’d think growing up in Louisiana would’ve given me a leg up on bearing the heat but this was a whole different beast from the humid heat of the bayou—and back to the current practice bout going on.

Only day two at the aptly named Camp Kaboom and Wardens Dresden and Ramirez were already putting us through our paces. I hadn’t lasted as long this round as it’d like, but considering my specialty was plants and we were in the desert I thought I’d done pretty damn well for myself.

All around me fellow teens chatted and laid bets on who would win. Cheering or groaning when their hopeful won or lost respectively. I wasn’t prone to gambling myself, but it was fun to listen in on.

So far the front-runner this round of betting was one Jackson Deveaux, hydromancer, Cajun, and fellow student at my own high school. It’d been a complete and utter shock yesterday to see him arrive at Camp Kaboom. Had I known when he’d first started going to my school that he was a wizard like me our first interactions probably would’ve gone _much_ differently.

As it stood I don’t think Jackson had recognized me yet, I may have gone out of my way to make sure he hadn’t, or if he had he was acting like he hadn’t. Which I wouldn’t blame him for. Unlike in Sterling where Cajuns were generally look down upon, here people flocked to him, taken in by his good look, roguish charm, and accent—even I wasn’t immune but I did manage to hide it better. I had a general plan of talking to him eventually, but I needed to re-adjust my world view first.

The water in my canteen rattled as he dashed past a hundred feet away; that had been the second shock of the day, finding out his specialty was hydromancy. From what grandma had taught me it was a notoriously hard branch of magic to master, water tended to short out magic.

Yet Jackson was doing his fair share of damage, often shorting out other trainee's spells before they could cast them with well aimed bursts of water.

A sharp whistle broke through all the noise and nearly everyone turned to the whistler, Mrs. Carmichael, there was one final boom before Warden Dresden shouted something about the next person who kept going after the fight was done meeting his dog.

“Time to start dinner,” Mrs. Carmichael announced before turning around. Those who were on cooking duty tonight—I’d done it last night at least before Mrs. Charmichael banned me from the kitchen for nearly burning it down—groaned and got up to follower her, Jackson among them.

-

Dinner had gone well and so had the lessons afterwards, I’d managed to last longer than I had that afternoon but still got outed before things started to get really intense. Then all us teens, plus Warden Luccio, retired to the church yard where we’d set up camp.

I’d set up my own tent under the sickly looking acacia tree in the corner of the church. Once again my heart went out to the poor tree, but tonight I decided to do something about it. Taking out the small pocket knife I’d started carrying around after grandma showed me how to do this I jabbed the blade into the mound of my hand, grimacing a little at the pain. Turning my hand I let the blood fall from my hand onto the roots of the tree, moments later it already looked healthier than before.

A twig cracked and I whirled around, staring wide eyed at Captain Luccio. “That’s an unusual talent Miss Greene.” There wasn’t a single hint of reproach in her tone, but I still felt chastised and barely resisted the urge to squirm. “Perhaps you might be better suited to train under Listen-to-Winds instead of us.”

I frowned. “Who’s that?” Grandma rarely went to White Council meetings, so I barely knew any other wizards, even others my age—though now I had about a dozen addresses of fellow wizards who wanted me to write them.

“The Council’s head healer.” I made a face. “Oh, I know you’d probably prefer to go charging into battle headfirst.” Her gaze turned heavy and ancient. “But we need just as many healers as warriors, and sometimes healers are even more important.” She gave a faint smile. “Think about it.” With that she drifted off to her own tent.

Leaving me with figuring out what to do; I’d mainly agreed to come to the evocation training because of Jackson. The past year of school he’d made more than a few comments about good for nothing rich kids and I’d balked. Even though at the time I’d thought I’d never be able to tell him I was fighting it a war I’d agreed to do the training. Because at least then I’d personally know Jackson was wrong about me. Now that I knew he was a wizard too? Confusion filled me.

Changing into my pajamas I crawled into my sleeping bag and closed my eyes, hoping my brain would calm down enough for me to sleep.

-

A rustling sound and quiet whispers catapulted me from my restless sleep into wakefulness. I remained where I was, ears straining to catch any sound. For all I knew this was a training exercise of some sort.

Soft footsteps, and low male laughter had me narrowing my eyes. Slowly I sat up, the more I heard the less this sounded like a training exercise than stupid boy pranks. Well we’d see about that.

Pushing some of my magic into the ground I slowly snaked it towards the acacia, exhaling sharply when I made contact; it didn’t feel anything like the sugar cane and oaks I was used to working with. It still soaked up my magic like a sponge. Working free of my sleeping bag I crawled out of my tent. I’d need to be able to see what I was aiming at if I really wanted to deter them.

Luckily when I stuck my head out all of the guys had already passed my tent. It wasn’t hard to notice Jackson was among them, carrying a bucket of God knows what.

A grin that most would probably call ‘evil’ split my face, feeding a little more magic into the tree I focused on the boys. “ _Arantzak botatzen._ ” At my command the branches of the acacia came to life, barely making any sound as they forcibly ejected their thorns at the unprotected backs of the boys.

Their yelps of pain were music to my ears and my grin grew as they fell into discord. By then I’d completely left my tent, standing proud under the tree like an avenging goddess.

Though in a way the boys had the last laugh—not that any of them seemed to realize it. Because in the helter skelter to escape before any of the adults noticed them, Jackson ran into me; the contents of his bucket—something nasty smelling and slimy—ending up all over my front.

We stared at each other for a long time, but he broke away before a soul gaze could start. Then anger bloomed inside me. " _T‘as cannard!_ ” I shrieked at him.

This time his starring wasn’t because of what’d happened, but from of what I’d said. Because in the whole year we’d had in school, I’d never let on that I understood every word of _Français Cadien_ he and his friends had spoken; and now the cat was out of the bag.

His gaze then turned sharply appraising and he gave an appreciative whistle—which made me blush—before his head jerked towards Captain Luccio’s tent. Far faster than I'd expected from him he was gone, leaving me fuming and blushing from all the stares I was getting.

“What's going on here?” Captain Luccio's voice was whip-crack sharp and clearly not up for dealing with any bullshit. She somehow even managed to not wrinkle her nose when she stepped up to me. “Miss Greene?”

“Some of the boys were going to do a prank of some sort, but I stopped them.” Even my current foul state couldn't dim the pride I felt at that.

Captain Luccio arched an eyebrow. “I see. Hit the showers Greene, and I'll have Carlos and Harry deal with the boys.”

I nodded and rushed to the showers, only stopping to ask Leslie—who slept in the tent next to mine—to grab me some clothes.

-

And then a day later I found out for certain I wasn't cut out for combat.

After the ghoul incident Captain Luccio and I had a talk and she personally escorted me to Listen-to-Winds.

The rest of my short spring break was spent in Illinois, getting the fastest crash course in medical magic ever, and also going to see the Council sanctioned psychiatrist; and hadn't that been a weird first meeting.

-

Now school was starting back up, and I realized I would be seeing Jackson again.

After Camp Kaboom I'd barely thought about him, too wrapped up in my lessons and dealing with nightmares to wonder what'd happened to him.

The first day of school I found myself inordinately worried, so what if he knew I was a wizard, he was one too. It wasn't like he'd go and spill my secret to everyone. _That's not what you're really worried about_ , a sly part of me whispered. I shook it off and dashed down the stairs when I heard the honk of Mel's horn.

On the drive to school we chatted about our breaks, me about the failed camp and then visiting 'family' in Illinois, her about a week-long-one-night-stand and yacht excursions. While it was nice to have wizards my own age to talk to, none of them were as close to me as Mel was and reconnecting with her made me feel like I truly was home.

At school I was left without a shadow of a doubt that Jackson was alive and well, hanging out with his own friends in the parking lot, a flask being passed around. Even though it was impossible I swear I felt his gaze zero in on me as Mel drove past, I shivered.

The school day itself tried my nerves far more than I'd thought possible. It didn't help that Jackson and I had classes together, his gaze burning into me during each one, making me squirm internally. I managed to avoid him during class time even though it was clear he wanted to talk to me, but I didn't want to talk to him while he was messing with my hormones.

Between classes was another story. Oh he never tried to approach me whenever Mel, or Grace, or Catherine, or any of my other friends were next to me. He sure did try, and I understood every muttered curse when someone else swooped in to talk to me. I didn’t know if I was grateful or not.

Either way I’d made it to the end of the school day with only stares and curses from him. All I had to do was make it to Mel’s car and I’d be golden. Or so I thought.

The two of us were walking there when she stopped. “Shit, forgot my homework!” I was cursing too, if in my head. “Just wait in the car, kay?” She flashed me a blinding smile. “Won’t take a moment.” I had a feeling that moment was going to feel like _forever_.

All I could really do on the other hand was climb into her car and wait. Unsure if I was dreading or expecting Jackson’s inevitable conversation. Made me wish I’d grabbed some flowers from the quad before I’d come here, plants never failed to help sooth me.

“Ahh, there you are.” My heart leapt into my throat at the sound of his voice. How had I not heard him coming? Turning I saw him leaning against the back door, looking cool as could be. That hint of a smile on his face enticing. “ _Un brûlant ange_.” I fought not to blush.

I took a deep breath, I could do this. “Hi Jackson.” Even though he knew I could understand him I made myself act like I didn’t. “Do you need help with something?” Even though most of the students looked down on him and his friends I tried my best to be friendly with them.

“Maybe,” he continued in Cajun, turning so that he was looking at me too. Dark hair shading intense gray eyes. “You’ve been keeping secrets.” He grinned. “Didn’t know you had it in you.”

I didn’t know whether I wanted Mel to get here ASAP, or take her time. Damn hormones. Doing my best to play it cool I shrugged. Since we were alone I decided I could risk it. “We’re not friends Jackson,” I told him in English. “You hardly know anything about me.” Not true in the least, damnit. Completely by chance he’d discovered my two biggest secrets and I didn’t know what he would do.

He took a few steps so that only the passenger side door separated us, then crouched so that he looked me in the eye. I kept myself still, which meant he was close enough to both feel the warmth of him and smell him too: salt water and green growing things. “I know your friends doan know them.” I watched as he swirled his fingers in the air water collecting around them. “Thirsty?”

No matter how hard I fought this time my cheeks heated, his gaze sharpened, and in some agonizing cycle my blush grew. “I don’t think you’d be so cocky if I had my plants,” I challenged...in Cajun.

“Maybe,” he agreed with a wide grin. Eyes sparkling. “Thinking I want to find out.” I shivered again. “Maybe tonight I come over and throw rocks at your window.” His gaze darkened and if I didn’t know better I’d think he was giving me a magical mickey. “You sneak down and we have a go in that sugarcane field of yours.” The double-entendre did not escape me.

I found the idea a heady one however. That field was _mine_ after all, a million soldiers ready to do my bidding. Yet we had a well on the property, as well as irrigation troughs. Was Jackson strong enough to pull water right from the plants themselves? “You’re on.” Jackson wasn’t the only one surprised by my outburst. Hand slapping over my mouth like it could hide what I’d already said.

Jackson leaned closer, and even my heart stopped for a moment. Was he going to kiss me? His breath tickled my ear. “Tonight then _peekôn_.” He pulled away and all I could do is watch as he sauntered over to his motorcycle. His sister Clotile looked like she said something to him, but he only mounted the bike. The sound of the engine revving echoing in my bones as they pulled out.

“Didn’t we agree tanning booths were for you Evie,” Mel’s voice shattered the remains of whatever happened between me and Jackson. “You look like a tomato.”

Even as flustered as I was I found myself rolling my eyes and snorting. “Maybe you shouldn’t take a week to get your things then. Pretty sure I’m half lobster at this point.”

Mel laughed and tore out of her parking spot. We continued to chat back and forth, but all I could think about was Jackson. He would be at my house _tonight_ , without my mom or grandma knowing. We were going to have it out in the sugarcanes and who knew what would happen. He’d called me _thorn_.

-

Despite my best efforts mom and grandma noticed something was up. However they thought it was leftover stress from Camp Kaboom, I still woke up most nights with nightmares. It was a miracle I’d survived at all

Their worry meant they didn’t question me retreating to my room. Closing the door I sagged against it, staring at the sugarcanes I’d painted on my wall years ago. Seeing it was enough to get me upright again, marching up to it and turning around. Taking a seat on the floor I leaned against the wall and took deep breaths, doing my best to slip into a meditation.

I was going to need all my concentration and cool going up against Jackson.

-

 _Tap, tap, tap_. The sound jostled me from my nap. I shrugged off the blanket that had been thrown around me, mom must have come in while I was sleeping, and stood. _Tap, tap_. From the window. Biting my lip I tried to hold in my nervous laughter, I hadn’t thought he’d actually throw _rocks_. _Tap, tap, tap, tap_.

No going back now, flicking on my desk lamp I went to my window and did my best to open it as quietly as possible. When I could stick my head out I looked down to see Jackson grinning up at me. " _Bon nuit peekôn_.”

“You’re lucky I don’t have more thorns to toss at you,” I found myself shooting back. A bit of a lie, although I’d promised I wouldn’t use my mom’s rosebushes unless I had no choice.

Jackson laughed. “ _Sans doute_ ,” he agreed.

Even though I knew the right thing to do would be to send him back to his own home I found myself instead saying. “I’ll be down in a sec.” The retreated by to my room.

I looked down at my clothes, they wouldn’t hinder me, but they weren’t exactly made for a fight either. I realized I didn’t _want_ to change my clothes. I did however slip my socks off before creeping out of my room. Doing my best to mind all the boards that creaked as I snuck downstairs.

When my grandma had returned to Haven it wasn’t as if I’d been banned from having a normal teenaged experience. Yet I’d always held myself back a little, I might have gone to parties, but I never let myself do anything wild. I might have dated a few boys, but I never let it get anywhere serious.

I’d certainly never snuck out of the house before.

A nervous sort of excitement filled me. My stomach all up in knots and my hands trembling as I opened the front door. I was really doing this.

Jackson had come around the house while I’d made my way down. He stood there on the walnut shell drive, limned in moonlight and it took my breath away. My body managed to move on it’s own just fine, closing the door as I walked to him.

There was a different sort of smile on his face as I came to a stop before him, hardly noticing the bite of broken shells against the soles of my feet. “Ready?”

It was his voice that made him real again, and not some figment of my imagination. As I breathed out I let my magic sink into the ground. At Kaboom the plants might have responded sluggishly, but here at Haven they _welcomed_ me. I became not one, but _many_. “It’s on.”

Like a flash I left his side and rushed for the sugarcanes, the stalks parting for me and weaving together to prevent Jackson from following. Not even my canes could stop his laughter. A few seconds later I heard rustling as he joined me.

I wicked smile crossed my face. The canes told me exactly where he was, whereas they would hide me from _him_.

“Didn’t think we’d be playing hide and seek _peekôn_.” Amusement filled his voice despite his jibe.

Since I couldn’t see it I let myself grin. “What makes you think we’re going to play _your_ game Jackson?” With a flick of my wrist some of the canes to his left rustled. “Come find me,” I taunted. There were no nerves now, only excitement. It wasn’t as if I was jonesing to kick Jackson’s ass, but beat him at his own game for a little bit? I’d enjoy it.

He went off towards my decoy, as he moved I feel the humidity beginning to drop. Jackson drawing the water to him. Feeling invincible I followed him, the canes around me all but trembling in excitement.

I crouched down, letting my knees get as muddy as my feet. The canes parted for me, enough to see Jackson. The ball of water in his hands swirled as he looked around, eyes scanning for me. “Come out come out wherever you are.”

Doing no such thing I wrapped my hand around one of the canes next to me. Sweetness filled my mouth as I sunk into it, enough that I could move from it to the canes closer to Jackson. Once I was right next to him I struck.

I did my best to stifle my giggles as Jackson rubbed his smarting ass. “I see how it goan be.” He didn’t sound too angry about the smack. Sitting down he reshaped his water ball, I let myself watch his hands flow like the water he controlled. With him sitting I stayed where I was, there was little chance of him finding me. I knew I could grab him with the canes if I really wanted to stop him, he knew it too.

He sat long enough that I almost asked what he was doing, curiosity egging me on. Why he’d do something like meditate now—it might have been vastly different from my own style but I knew meditation—was beyond me.

I was so busy staring at him I got drenched in water for my trouble. A shriek left me as the cold water seeped into the blouse of my dress—good thing it wasn’t white. Now Jackson was the one chuckling. “Forget you got water in you _peekôn_? Might not be able to control blood, but doan mean I can’t use it to find you.”

Oh _, oh_.

His reveal made me curse and admire his cleverness. Canes closing in on me I retreated. No matter how much I might enjoy using them they didn’t have enough water to truly hide me from Jackson. I’d have to do my best to control them from one of the oaks.

“Shouldn’t have given away your big secret Jackson.” Almost there. “Now you’ll never find me.”

“Always be able to find you _peekôn._ ” He sounded closer than I thought he would be. I picked up my pace. “Just a matter of when.” His confidence danced down my spine. When was the last time I’d had this much _fun_?

I broke free of the canes and dashed for the nearest oak. Ever since I was a girl the oaks had been my sanctuary and now they’d be it again, if for a different reason. Broad oak leaves rustled softly as I began climbing, the tree bark moving underneath me to make my climb easier. My own confidence filled me as I reached the top of the trunk and settled into the nest I’d made there long ago—just like I had all the others. I had to do a little adjusting so I could see the canes, but it was worth it.

Another flick of my wrist made the whole field dance. “Prove it.” I found myself calling out. Eager to see him try.

Through the canes I could feel him move. At first away from my nest, but then turning around and getting closer. He didn’t say a word as he moved. While water wasn’t my power, I could feel it flowing through the canes as Jackson moved, not quite turning my own soldiers against me, but almost.

It wasn’t exactly fear that filled me.

He broke free of the canes and I ducked completely into the nest, the slowly beating center of the oak all around me. There was no way he could find me with _this_ much water surrounding me. Secure in that I settled in. I wouldn’t be able to see him, but listening to him look for me would have to do.

I could hear him murmuring to himself as he moved. Every time he moved closer my heart would pick up, then begin to slow as he’d walk away. He seemed to know I was near, but not exactly _where_ I was. A smug grin crossed my face.

Only to fade away when Jackson’s head popped over the lip of my nest. In the dim moonlight I could just barely see his own smug grin. “Found you.”

I moved over as he climbed in, giving him the space to sit. “You got lucky,” I argued. “Won’t happen again.” My nests weren’t meant for two people to sit comfortably, not that Jackson seemed to mind being pressed up against me. I found I didn’t mind all that much either.

Neither of us could see all that well but I could feel his hand cup my cheek and turn my head. “Goan be a next time then?” Something ghosted across my lips, his thumb?

I swallowed. “Maybe.” Even if I wouldn’t ever be much of a fighter it _would_ be good to practice against someone who wasn’t my grandma—whose powers had never matched mine. And, I thought to myself, what exactly would I be losing if I agreed? Jackson and I would most likely hang out more, which wouldn’t be a deathblow to my popularity. If I were actually concerned about such things. My friends would perhaps judge me a little, but Mel’s opinion was the only one I seriously cared about, and she’d cheer me on for getting ‘that hot Cajun ass’ as she’d once put it.

Not letting myself second guess I moved, pushing myself up against him and kissed him. At first I got more of his cheek than mouth, but that was easy to correct.

Without eyesight everything felt more intense, the sound of our clothes as he warm arms pulled me onto his lap. The smell of him, the _taste_. How alive he felt under my fingertips.

Breaking apart I was glad to know I wasn’t the only one breathing heavily. “Been thinking about that for a good long while now.”

Heat creeped up my cheeks. “R-really?” Even before summer break I’d known he stared at me, but had just done my best to ignore it. He hadn’t been the first guy who stared at me, wouldn’t be the last.

“Mmmmhhhmmm.” His lips brushed my own cheek. “You reconsidering playing around with me then?”

“Yes,” I answered honestly. “But…” I was glad he couldn’t see, the whole of me had to be blushing by now.

“But what?” He sounded resigned and I realized I might have screwed up a little when I’d only meant to be playful. Only Jackson it seemed would have me fumbling in my flirting.

“But I think I need to be...convinced...a little more.” I said in a rush.

Jackson stilled. His laughter made my shoulders sag. “I can be mighty convincing when I want to be.” My own breathless laughter got swallowed up by his kiss.

-

Bright light made me snuggle further into my toasty warm bed. My alarm hadn’t gone off yet, too damn early to wake up.

“Evie!” Why was gran calling for me? I groaned and covered my face with my thin sheet. “Evangeline Annabel Greene I know you’re still in Haven! You don’t get your butt up you’re going to be late for school!”

A warm laugh blew through my hair. “Annabel,” Jackson... _Jackson_!

He yelped when I shoved myself away from him, scrambling to breach the lip of the nest. Oh God, I was going to be late for school! “I’m here gran!” I dreaded to ask the time. Would I even be able to eat breakfast? Showering was out of the question, even though I had slept in the oak. Heaven forbid however that I went to school in the same outfit I had yesterday!

Gran narrowed her eyes at me. “Come on down sweetie, your mother’s got breakfast ready.” Movement next to me and gran’s eyes narrowed even more when Jackson’s head popped up too. “And who’s this?”

“Ja-Jackson Deveaux,” I stammered out, more than a little mortified.

I could feel him straighten under gran’s assessing look. “Morning _madam_.”

Gran stared for a little longer. “Well Evie, are you going to invite him in for breakfast?” Without waiting for my response she turned and started walking back to the house, just barely I could hear her muttering something about ‘over the moon’. Of course mom would be over the moon.

“Um…” I turned, admiring the way the sun dappled on him. “Breakfast?” This wasn’t what I’d ever thought would happen to me. Perhaps it was better that way.

“Doan think I could say no and survive.” His grin made me smile in return.

Together we climbed out of the tree. As we walked towards the house I felt his hand snag mine and give a squeeze. I gave a start, not expecting the gesture. Hesitantly I squeezed back.


	2. Nightmare AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare Before Christmas AU

I sit on the fountain sketching while I wait for Mel. Even though it’s been a week since my family moved I’m still getting used to how _dim_ it is in Halloweentown. It hasn’t gotten to ‘can’t see where I’m going’ levels yet, but compared to Eastertown this place is dark as night—a-har.

Watching Halloween the other day had been interesting though. It’s what I’m trying to draw right now, to middling success. Mel had promised to show me around the town now that the chaos had died down, but so far she’s a no show and I’m starting to worry. Where could my only friend, for the moment, be?

“‘Lo there.” I jumps at the man’s voice. I’m going to have to get used to being scared, maybe one day I’ll be over it completely.

Looking up I sees a kinda...hairy guy, with some equally kinda hairy friends behind him. He also smells sort of floral and it’s going to bug me until I figure it out. His blond hair going every which way makes me wonder if he’s a mad scientist.

“Hi.” Everyone in Eastertown had agreed I was one of the friendliest townsfolk. I’m not going to let scary appearances stop me from making friends. Not when scary’s the default.

His smile has too many teeth and behind him his friends are passing around a flask and half-shouting encouragements to him, his name is apparently Tee-Bo. Well if he gets pushy in trying to ask me out I’ve got plenty of plants to use against him. “You’re new in town, I can smell.” Had he meant that pun intentionally or not?

“I am,” I agrees. “We just moved back into my dad’s house after living in Eastertown all my life. You’re smelling grass and flowers.” Even Mel had commented on it, after she’d gotten over the fact that there was an actual _tree_ with leaves and everything in the garden.

Tee-Bo seems taken aback by this. “Doan get many new people here.” His accent is a curious one, not what I’m used to hearing from the other townsfolk.

“Like I said my dad used to live here.” While his house is more ramshackle looking than our house in Eastertown I liked it. Despite the way the wind rattled through it it stayed toasty warm. The garden is wonderful too, if one that would make anyone in Eastertown shudder.

He leans in closer and one of his friends whoops—he knows I can hear them right? “Some nice drawings.” Easy enough to get one of the vines choking the fountain to wrap around his ankle. “If you’re looking for subjects…”

Without meaning to I start laughing, which triggers my vine to jerk him off his feet, much to his friend’s amusement. He doesn’t seem too angry about the laughter or the vine thankfully.

“Doan think she much likes your offer Tee-Bo.” A new guy says, he must be with them though with that accent. Turning my head I see him and...wow. Like Tee-Bo his smile has too many sharp teeth when he notices my staring. “Mind putting my podna down?” Right.

I don’t quite dump Tee-Bo on the ground, but I could have been more careful. They seem like a tough bunch, Tee-Bo only groans when he gets up. His friends slapping him on the back as they pass him the flask.

“Name’s Jackson, but everyone calls me Jack.” Again that too sharp smile. He even holds his hand out.

Unafraid I put my hand in his. “Evangeline Greene-Rapaccini.”

Instead of shaking hands like I expected he lifts my hand up to his mouth and kisses the back of it. Almost distantly I can hear his friends cheering and heckling and generally being noisy. “That’s a mouthful of a name.”

“Most people just call me…”

“Evie!” Mel breaks apart the group by sheer force of will. I bite back a laugh to see them scatter like nine-pins as she approaches. Her feathers sticking up every which way in her excitement. “There you are girl.” She loops her arm around mine and doesn’t give me much choice but to go with her. Jack’s nice enough to let go of my other hand so I can attempt to grab all my things.

“Mel!” I groan as she continues to drag me along. She finally lets us stop in front of a candy story.

She whirls on me, her harpy crest somehow managing to stand up even more. “Empty Night Evie! Those were rougarou!” I can’t tell if she’s scared or excited, to be fair I think they’re the same thing here.

“Rougarou?” It’s still taking some getting used to the variety of people that lived here. Mad scientists, mummies, skeletons, poisoners, harpies, now rougarou?

Mel rolls her eyes. “They’re like werewolves but they live in the swamp to the east and drink blood and liquor.”

None of those things suggests they’re _awful_ —a relative term here—just a little weird. “Okay.” I shrug, unsure of what else to say. “I thought you were going to give me a tour?” I’d ask dad about rougarou when I got home.

-

Mel drops me off with her usual whirlwind and I barely spare a wave for Mrs. Addams out in her own garden live-heading her roses as I rush up the stairs to the front door. “I’m home!” I bellow. We’d gotten some shopping in as well as a town tour so I dropped off my bags in my room before rushing past mom in the kitchen and out the back door.

With seventeen years to catch up on dad’s been working in his garden every day since we moved back. I felt honored that he let me help, even if this garden isn’t at all like what I’m used to.

“Hey pumpkin.” He beams as me and pulls me into a hug. Even though I’m immune the kiss he lays on the top of my head tingles. “Had fun?”

Sinking to my knees I dig my fingers into the dirt and belladonna roots, a worm wiggles past one of my fingers and I give it a nudge. “Yeah. Halloweentown’s bigger than I thought it was.” With my touch the belladonna begins to grow, stems shooting up and bending as the buds burst into heavy bloom.

“I’m glad you’re settling in. How about you go take care of the paternosters.” He tilted his head towards the trellises covered in drooping vines and tiny pods.

We work like that for an hour, the garden flourishing under our care. I take a few moments to bolster the tree I’m growing as well, the broad oak leaves whispering to me as I give it some care. Mom calls us in for dinner soon after.

As we eat I find I can’t hold in my question anymore. “Dad. What’s a Rougarou?”

I think mom’s grown used to my incessant list of Halloweentown questions because she doesn’t even stop her eating. I do see her eyebrow arch on the other hand.

“Where’d you hear about them?” He asks back between bites of his death cap mushroom.

“Mel. I was waiting for her in the town square and a few of them came up to me, one tried to flirt but I kinda embarrassed him in front of his friends.” I decide not to mention Jack, or how handsome he’d been. Mom and dad didn’t need to know about that just yet. “She says they’re werewolves that drink blood and liquor.”

“Hardly the worst thing I’ve ever heard.” Mom chimes in. She’s right, but even Mel had sounded affronted by the idea—and she prefered to fly around naked.

Dad snorts. “I can tell you they _don’t_ drink blood, be curious to know where Mel heard that story. But she’s right that they’re werewolves. They do brew their own liquor, from wolfsbane if I remember correctly. Been a while since I talked to any of them, but from what I’ve been told the liquor helps deal with their cravings.”

Mom rolls her eyes. “Honey you’re doing it again.” Dad smiles at her and I don’t know whether to to smile myself or roll my eyes at the both of them. “Don’t make her ask.”

Which earns her a pout. “Ruin all my fun.” I groan. “Alright, alright. They eat hearts.”

“Metaphorically or literally?” I find myself asking. With Jack I could believe it, that guy probably had all sorts of people _giving_ them their hearts. Half the people in Halloween town most likely didn’t need their hearts anyways.

Dad laughs while mom almost looks scandalized.

-

Later that...night—I kinda missed Eastertown’s clear-cut day-night cycle—I was up in my room painting the walls. Doing my best to make it my new home. Thoroughly engrossed in painting a forest I didn’t even hear the door knock. I do hear my mom call up to me however. “Evie! There’s someone here to see you.”

Wiping my hands as clean as I could I head downstairs, curious as to who it could be. If it’d been Mel mom would’ve let her right in.

“You never mentioned a handsome young man.” She arches an eyebrow.

I blink at her for a moment before I manage to get a glance behind her to see Jack standing there. I blink again. “Thanks mom.” Better than trying to think up an answer to her unspoken question. I breeze past and to Jack. “Hi.” Of everyone in Halloweentown he’s not who I expected at all.

“‘Lo. You left this.” He pulls his hands from behind his back and shows my sketchbook.

There’s nothing awful in it—even if there were this is Halloweentown—but I find myself snatching it from him. “Thank you! I hadn’t even realized it was missing.”

He gives that toothy smile. “Would’ve gotten it to you sooner but hard to track your scent leastways with you going all over.” I feel a little bad, although it’s not as if I’d known he’d have to track my scent all over town to try and find me.

His eyes are a stormy gray, I realize with a start. Not at all the color I’d found myself expecting with dad and Mel’s comments about werewolves. Maybe it’s from the liquor? “Stay right there.” I tell him in a rush. Setting my sketchbook down I rush from the front door to the back. Bursting into the garden.

It takes a bit of hunting but I soon find what I’m looking for. No knowing what parts they might use I unearthed wolfsbane roots and all. Purple and yellow and white and even black flowers sending up pollen, the smell does remind me of Jack and the other rougarou. Arms near full of the flowers I rush back into the house. Jack’s expression is one of surprise and I find myself smiling. “Dad says you brew them. So here.” Without ceremony I shove them into his own hands, shaking off the roots that had started to wrap around my wrists. “As a thank you gift.”

“Thanks,” it’s only absent politeness. Still caught off guard if I had a guess. How did they usually get the flowers? I would think it would be better to grow their own, but maybe where they lived it grew wild and plentiful. Would different strains have different taste and potency?

I don’t exactly shake those thoughts off, but I do set them to the side. I can think about them later. On the other hand. “I’d love to try some once you’ve...brewed them?” I’d never drunk anything stronger than the tisanes dad would make when we lived in Eastertown. Granted those brews were the sort to make most people balk, deadly plants not something most people willingly ingested.

My sort of question seems to shake Jack out of his surprise. “Distill,” he corrects. Again that too-toothy smile. “I’d be more than happy to share.” I’d bet.

“If you eat my heart you’ll die,” I blurt out. Not even sure myself why I’d done it. His blinking is to be expected. “Dad said you eat hearts, but mine’s poisonous, I mean all my organs are. Skin included, but I can make it not poisonous,” I backtrack quickly. Not wanting to scare him off. In his arms the wolfsbane leans towards me, reacting to me even as they died.

“Doan think I’d mind going that way.” Jack leans closer and I do my best not to be poisonous if he tries to kiss me. “Later though.”

I bite back a sound of disappointment, even as the idea of ‘later’ thrills me.

“You’re welcome to come back for more if you need it.” That would count as later right? “Wolfsbane’s easier to grow than some.” Dad wouldn’t mind me setting up a bed just for it, not if I took care of it on my own.

“Keep that in mind,” he inclines his head. “Thanks for the flowers.”

We walk to the door and I watch as he saunters down the path to the street. Sauntering turning to running as he heads on home.

Despite what my friends in Eastertown had thought Halloweentown isn’t so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rougarou are basically Cajun werewolves, although in actual folklore they don't eat hearts. That would be a reference to Haven.


	3. Leaf pile AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got caught staring at my adult neighbor raking up a bunch of leaves in their backyard and jumping into them and now have to awkwardly pretend I saw nothing.

I hum to myself as I work in my garden. Winter’s just around the corner and I’ve got work to do to make sure my plants survive. It’s nice and comforting after a long day of doing actual work. Made even moreso by my next door neighbor.

I try to do my best to focus on my clipping instead of staring at him as he rakes up leaves. It’s a close thing however. I mean I’ve seen him do yardwork shirtless, raking up leaves shouldn’t be all that enticing after that. No matter how hard I try however I can’t help my gaze from drifting towards him. With a sigh I give up on my trimming and set my clippers down before I cut a finger off. Clearly I’m not going to get any work done while he’s being... _himself_.

At this point he’s all but cleared his whole backyard. The leaf pile is impressive and I almost find myself speaking up to volunteer to help him get it all in his bin.

It’s perhaps a good thing I don’t. Because what I witness next wouldn’t have happened if I had.

Jackson Deveaux, veritable sex on a stick, whom I’ve heard on more than one occasion get rip roaring drunk with his friends and do ‘stupid shit’ as my mother would say. Sets his rake down backs up to the edge of his property and runs. All but cannonballing into the leaf pile.

I’m stunned as I stare at the floating leaves. He did just do that right? I haven’t stumbled into some alternate dimension where my neighbor’s a regular human being and not a rebel Cajun punk?

The sounds of rustling and crackling reach my ears as what remains of the pile begins to move. A second later Jackson’s head emerges. There are leaves sticking out of his hair. I laugh, unable to help myself.

His head whips right towards me, eyes widening. Shit.

Biting my lip I jerk my gaze away. Picking up my clippers again I studiously start pruning. These roses are not going to deadhead themselves damnit! Don’t think about the fact that Jackson still managed to look like sex on a stick even covered in leaves. How unfair is that? Being covered in leaves shouldn’t make someone sexy, it should be silly and absurd. Well, it had been those things too.

I’m half expecting Jackson to loom over the laughably small fence that separates us and try to talk to me. Instead I hear him start to rake again. Maybe he’s decided to do the polite thing and ignore it like I’m trying to do. We’re neighbors, we’re going to catch each other doing ridiculous things once in a blue moon right?

We go about our separate duties. He continues raking, I finish the deadheading and move onto cutting back my grasses, on the other side of the yard. Less temptation to watch. Again his raking cuts off. I resist the turn to turn and look to find out what he’s doing. This is awkward enough as it is. I can be a damn adult and mind my own business for once.

A sharp whistle breaks through my attempts at being an Adult.

Against what’s probably my better judgement I turn. _Now_ he’s leaning over our tiny fence. “Wanna go?” There’s a teasing smile dancing across his mouth as he gestures at the reformed pile. For all my resolve in being an Adult it’s awfully tempting. I couldn’t remember the last time I’d done something so silly. What would be the harm? It’s not as if I’ve got the suave-cool image Jackson does. I’m practically boring compared to him.

“It’ll be fun.” I can’t quite tell if he’s encouraging me, or goading me.

“I shouldn’t,” I finally say.

He snorts. I half expect him to hop the fence and come over to me, but he stays put. “‘Shouldn’t’ ain’t no fun.” He _waggles_ his eyebrows. “Doan tell me you’re not even a little tempted.”

For a moment I entertain the idea of throwing my clippers at him, if only because he’s being impossible. I stop myself, if only because I don’t want to actually _hurt_ him. He’s also right in that I’m tempted. Gardening is relaxing, but doing something just because I can sounds like it might hit the spot right about now. Stabbing my clippers into the dirt I strip my gloves and sunhat off. “Fine.” He beams as I march over. He’s enough of a gentleman to help me over the fence. Never mind the fact that it’s, as far as I know, the first time we’ve touched.

“You remember how right?” He teases.

I give a haughty sniff. “It’s jumping into a pile of leaves, not rocket science.” I find myself eying the pile warily. As if it’ll start moving on it’s own and try to eat us. Or something fanciful like that.

He gives what I’m pretty sure is a mocking bow and arches an eyebrow. He doesn’t _say_ anything though, which is a point in his favor. Barely.

With a shake of my head I roll my shoulders, eyes now just looking at the pile. The distance isn’t all that large, not ideal. Granted his backyard isn’t all that big to begin with. I’m also stalling I know. It’s one thing to see him embarrass himself, that just made him seem more human. Me doing it…

I shake my head again, take a deep breath, then start running.

Before I know it I’m at the jumping point and I shout as I leap up. Leaves crunch and rustle around me as I fall into them. Like water they cover me until I can’t see the sky. Sort of nice being surrounded by leaves.

“You alright in there?” Jackson sounds so pleased with himself.

“Fine.” I call out. An evil smile crossing my face as an idea formed in my head. I couldn’t exactly move without making a sound, but I didn’t need to. I managed to get my legs under me easily enough, head popping out of the pile. With a puff of air I dislodged a few of the leaves clinging to my face and hair.

Jackson holds out a hand to help me up. Instead of taking it I surge to my feet. The leaves I’d gathered in my arms flying out to cover him.

I dash from his yard to mine, managing to leap the fence on my own power. My laughter trailing in my wake.

His sputtering makes me laugh harder as I go and hide inside my house.

Despite my hiding I have a good idea that things are going to be different between Jackson and I from now on.


	4. Hogwarts AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> like it says on the tin a good ol' fashioned HP AU.

Taking a deep breath I sunk under the water in the tub, hands scrubbing at the slime that had gotten into my hair when I’d stepped in to stop an argument between third years. I got as much as I could before my lungs started protesting and came up for air.

Only to blink at the back of one Jackson Deveaux, Slytherin Prefect, standing at the other end of the tub. Despite it already being full of water he fiddled with the taps, letting out more bubbles and smells.

He _had_ to know I was here. He’d commented more than once on my smelling of honeysuckle and when I’d filled the tub I’d overdone it a bit in my rush to get clean. And it wasn’t like the tub remained full while the Prefects wasn’t using it.

So he knew I was here but was ignoring me. That was a first.

Not that I was going to bother him. He might have taken his time to get up to the bathroom but he’d been just as involved in stopping that argument as I was. I found myself biting back a giggle at his wayward hair, made him look a bit like a hedgehog.

He started to undress and I quickly looked away, intent on shampoo and the damn rest of this slime. I might not have had all the time in the world, but I _would_ get this stuff out before my next class, magic or no. After vigorous scrubbing I dunked myself under the water again. This time when I came up for air I found myself risking a glance to the far side. Not sure if I should have been pleased or disappointed that he was already submerged.

No...relieved. Seeing him even a little undressed would have gotten a reaction from me. One he likely wouldn’t have been unable to ignore—for all that I found I wanted to know. If he was just here to get himself clean ASAP I could respect that. He got enough attention as it was just by being here, through no fault of his own.

It had been something of a scandal when Radcliffe’s bastard son, a scandal in and of itself, had ended up in Slytherin. Not that anyone could argue that Jackson wasn’t driven and resourceful. Over the years the chatter with the students had died down, more interesting things catching varied attentions, but it was always part of the background.

Out of everyone in the school I perhaps could sympathise the best. Even if my family’s scandal was less well known—something my mother made sure of. I shuddered to remember my grandmother, I only had a few memories of her from my childhood. What I lacked in memories I more than made up for in news stories and her laundry list of crimes. The Red Witch, Death Eater par excellence. I’d almost cried in relief when I’d been sorted into Hufflepuff.

Better that than Grandmother’s Gryffindor.

Hair feeling like it should I let myself relax. Taking a bit more time to get conditioner into my hair and just sort of float. I still had a hour until my next class if the clock in the bathroom was to be believed. I found myself almost wishing I’d brought a book to read, something to help pass more of the time. If Jack wanted to be left alone than talking to him was out of the question, as interesting as it might be. Something to distract me. Sharing space with him was interesting enough. Wasn’t at all like in class or in the hallways. Kind of nice actually. I peered down over the edge of the tub, just to make sure that my towel and robes were still there and eat up even a few more seconds.

While the silence was nice for now I knew sooner or later I’d have to fill it. Normally I was around people who were more than happy to chat for hours on end, but right now Jack seemed to want to be left alone.

I sunk back into the water and sighed out my nose, watching the bubbles skitter. Maybe I should just leave now. I could wrap my towel around me before he even turned around to look—if he even did—and be out the door even quicker. Both of us might have ignored the small changing room in the back, but I’d make good use of it now. I had to stop by the dorms to get fresh clothes and my books anyways. Could always stop by the kitchens for a snack as well.

Even with that plan in mind something much more pervasive niggled at me. Jack and I might not be antagonistic towards each other, but we’d had our spats. Bickering back and forth seemed to come easy to us, and it was _fun_. Now he was just going to pass that up? Part of me couldn’t believe it. We were basically alone—a brief glance told me Ulla wasn’t in her frame—he should be jumping at the chance to say whatever he wanted.

Yet he still sat on the other side of the tub, staring up at the ceiling like the stones held all the answers.

Unable to resist any longer I sent a spurt of water right at Jackson. A flush of triumph passing through me when I got him right in the side of the neck. He lower his head and turned slowly, slow enough that I could have ducked under the water again, plead ignorance when he asked me about it. As far as I knew Peeves had never entered the Prefect’s bathroom, but he could have.

Instead I boldly stayed where I was. That boldness turning into a bit of ‘deer in the headlights’ when I saw the glint in Jackson’s gray eyes. “What’d you do a thing like that for?” Despite how serious he sounded the corner of his mouth kicked up. I watched as he leaned against his side of the tub, half wondering if he was going to come right at me. Would he swim? Or walk and risk...exposure?

There was nothing I could say in response. ‘Impulse’ made me sound childish, and nothing else would be the truth. Which apparently didn’t stop me from _being_ childish. I stuck my tongue out at him then backpaddled my way toward the far end. meaning there was quite a bit more space between us now. Not that it mattered, even in a tub this big.

“I see how it is.” He smirked...then turned back around!

Fuming I glared daggers at his back.

The worst part was I knew _exactly_ what he was doing. Which didn’t stop me from almost standing up to march over to him, trusting hair and bubbles to cover me.

Closing my eyes I took a few deep breaths, two could play at this game. Despite the anger in me I found myself biting back a smile. It might have been playing with fire but damn if it wasn’t _fun_. I opened my eyes and drifted around my half of the tub, testing spouts to try and find exactly what I was looking for.

I bit back my sound of triumph when I found lotion. It took a bit of work to hold it in my hands and make it back over to the edge of the tub closer to Jackson, but I managed. Spreading it between my hands I lifted one of my legs up, leaning it against the edge of the tub and began to rub lotion in. Trusting that Jackson would look over soon enough, wondering why I hadn’t gone after him.

It was hard not to look at him as I worked, but looking might give it away.

Reaching my knee I hung my leg over the edge and raised up my other leg. _Come on!_ _Look over!_  A part of me wanted to laugh but I held it back. Maybe later I could laugh, right now I had to win this strange game of chicken we’d started. Almost as if he’d heard my mental goading I could hear the water swish as he moved. A bitten back curse and the struggle to hold my smile back was harder than I thought it would be.

I let myself look however, which didn’t help holding back my smile.

Jackson’s knuckles were white as he gripped the edge of the tub, and his pupils were blown.

Finishing with my other leg I let it sink back under the water, slowly doing the same with the one I’d hung over the tub. Enjoying the way his eyes followed every movement. He quirked an eyebrow at me and I beamed. “Match.” What exactly I may have won on the other hand was up for debate. It may have been relatively tame but Jackson _had_ gotten a bit of a show, a victory in its own right.

“That so?” The muscles in his arms moved as he started to stand. A chunk of my brain went haywire, trying to decide if I should keep looking at his face or stare at the rest of his body. I let myself peek at his chest, but no lower. Eyes flying up to his intent face as he walked towards me. I swam back again.

Then he was in my ‘half’ of the tub. “You’re gonna smell like flowers.” Granted he already did a little since the water and bubbles mixed. Not that I was trying to get him to go back. If he did I’d probably let myself look at his ass on the other hand. Either way that might be a win for me.

His lips curled in a smile. “Gonna smell like _you_ ,” he corrected. “Doan mind that at all.” He inched closer, I didn’t back away. “Help me get through a beastly arithmancy test leastways.”

 _Now_ I laughed. Even as I found the idea pleasing I kind of _had_ to laugh at it.

While I’d been laughing he’d gotten even closer, close enough to touch. He was still smiling, which relieved me, I hadn’t wanted him to think I was laughing _at_ him. “Glad I could help.” I kept my hands at my sides, balled up to keep from reaching out. “I’d offer to help study but I can only stand numbers in potions and gardening.” Both had been my grandmother’s subjects, and I tried not to get too caught up in that fact.

His lips curled into more than a smile as he moved even closer. Even with the water as warm as it was I could almost feel him. “Could still help.” One of his arms curled around the edge of the tub. Not boxing me in, but keeping us close. “Reward of some sort’s always good motivation.” I sniggered, Slytherin to the core.

Not that I was against the idea. “I’m fairly certain one should get a reward if one does _well_ , not when one finishes the actual test.”

“True,” he allowed. “Still be a hell of a motivation.”

His thigh was pressing against mine now. That arm keeping us close still kept to the tub, not trying to touch me in any way. A fact which made me a bit bolder, leaning close enough that my wet hair clung to his chest. “Well when you finished the test…” I let myself drift off, an evil smile drifting across my mouth as he leaned in closer. “I could get you into the kitchens.” Another person might have swum away, just to tease him that bit more. I stayed close. Deciding my words tease enough.

He rested a hand over his very nice damp chest. “Right to the quick.” A sad shake of his head.

“You say that. But that just means you’ve never been in the kitchens.” They were an amazing sort of chaos unto themselves. I didn’t go there often, but I always enjoyed myself when I did.

Jackson arched an eyebrow, not as impressed as he should have been. “That so? Maybe next time?” He leaned down. “Thinking more along the lines of kisses.”

I rolled my eyes. “Next time’s a bit presumptuous.” Granted we were sharing a tub naked, presumptuous in and of itself. Especially with only a heavy blanket of bubbles protecting various modesties. “Kisses if you do well,” I told him firmly. “Kisses are a ‘you did well’ reward, not a ‘you did it’ reward.” In for a penny in for a pound. I decided not to question if this meant we were dating or not. That could wait for later.

My firmness earned me a pout. For which I got him with another spurt of water, right in the face this time. He sputtered. I beamed.

“I see how it is.” His eyes narrowed. I did the smart thing and darted away. The tub might have been big, but not big enough that I could escape him completely. “Kitchens then, tonight.”

“Alright,” I agreed warily. He had to be up to something, to agree so quickly. Could I pre-empt it? Or was I already in too deep? Pun mostly not intended. “It’ll have to be after dinner, the house elves don’t like people bothering them during meals.” I moved to the edge of the tub, willing to leap right out if he tried to dunk me.

Hell I might do it anyways. That’d end whatever plan he had. I needed to be getting ready to go back to class myself anyways.

“ _D’accord_.” His gray eyes seemed to darken as he swam closer.

I decided it was better not to risk it.

Hopping out of the tub I grabbed the towel I’d set aside and wrapped it around me as quickly as possible. “Good!” I turned around to see him staring at me. His expression somewhere between surprised and aroused. “Meet you outside the Great Hall then.” I beamed at him again before scooping my clothes up and walking away.

I had a feeling this wouldn’t be the last time we had a risky encounter in the baths. Not by a long shot. Maybe next time I’d let myself oggle more.


	5. Rude Awakening AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While I usually tell you the type of AU before you read, this time I'm gonna leave it a bit of a mystery until the end, because reasons. I will tell you however that this fic is technically two different AUs smashed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there wasn't a new chapter a few weeks ago, I should I mentioned I wouldn't be posting because of Thanksgiving here.

_...she rolls onto him, head resting on his shoulder… “_ Oh come on! I clearly had him!”

Jackson nestles deeper into his bed, rolling away from the noise. _...around them the buzz cicadas and the lazy drip of water, sunlight warming…_ “If she didn’t have him then I _did_. It’s not like I hit people with normal lightning.”

A hand flails about, snags a pillow, covers his head. Sleep!

“Just tell them I survived and she died Matthew, we should move on.”

Finals tomorrow! How could anyone be up at this unGodly hour? Didn’t they have any thought to their fellow students?

“You did not survive!” She might sound pretty but Jack isn’t in the mood, except maybe in a dream. Which would require this ridiculous argument to be _over_ so he could _sleep_. “I got your armor off and poisoned my kiss. Explain to me how you could have survived that?”

That’s _it!_ A snarl leaves him as he throws off his blankets and marches over to his window. He grunts as he yanks the ancient thing open and sticks his head out. On the ground below him are a woman and three men. They’re all dressed a little funny, but his mind’s too addled by interrupted sleep to properly care. “Hey!”

All four of them look up, blinking at him.

Now that he has their attention…

-

_“Laisse-moi tranquille ton fils de putain! Ta gueule avant…”_

“Jaysus,” Jules mutters. “Didn’t realize French could be so mean.” Evie’s glad she’s not the only one caught off guard by this sudden tirade.

On the other hand she’s sure she’s the only person that can understand the guy. “I think we’d better go…” Why had they gotten so close to the dorms anyways? Matthew was supposed to help keep them in the quads so they _didn’t_ wake anyone up. “Unless anyone wants to hang around and see if he really can take Aric’s sword and…” Evie decides for all their sakes not to finish that.

She has to admire his creative cursing on the other hand.

Aric makes a sound as if the guy will pry them from his cold dead hands. As if they’re made from actual metal instead of foam-core.

“Come on.” Matthew’s hiss is enough to galvanize them all.

Evie can’t just run away however. _“Nous sommes desole!”_ She could have responded in English she knows, but she’s not sure he’d hear it. _“Bon nuit! Faits de beaux rêves!”_ Turning she runs to catch up with the others.

Matthew’s flicking through his DM book and it’s clear Aric and Joules are waiting for him to come to a decision about their disagreement. Evie crosses her fingers, just once she’d like to survive more than a few turns. She’d thought the powers she’d picked would have been better than they were, but now she’s stuck with them.

“Evie’s kiss fails and Aric’s strike gets her in the heart.” Damn it!

She groans while Aric makes a pleased sound, makes her want to snatch one of his swords and smack him upside the head. “Joules your bolt hits the building, not him.” She’s glad she’s not the only one disappointed.

“Guess I’m out then.” Until the next round at least. Give her time to think of better ways to use her powers. “Talk to you later.” No point in staying up any later now that she’s just going to be the peanut gallery. With a wave she turns around and jogs back towards the dorms.

As she gets closer to _her_ dorm she gets the sinking suspicion that it’s the same building as the guy they’d woken up, just the floor below hers. What if he complains to his RA? She knows one complaint won’t shut the group down, but it’s not as if they’re a sanctioned club either. She doesn’t want to get her friends in trouble.

What to do? What to do?

-

Jack groans as he stumbles out of bed, not as well rested as he wanted to be. Stupid, idiotic, LARPers. A fact that he’s sure he’s not going to be able to tell any of his friends or they’re going to laugh at him. Being woken up by over-enthusiastic LARPers. Bah.

He tries to shake that from his mind, dwelling on it isn’t going to do him any good. He’s just going to have to drink a gallon of coffee and hope for the best with his finals today. Getting dressed he opens the door to head down to the cafeteria.

Only for his boot to hit something.

Looking down he blinks, were those…

He picks the plate up and stares. They were indeed sticky buns. _Desole_ iced onto the tops of them. A smile tugs at his mouth. The woman LARPer had shouted back at him in French, they must have been from her. At the time it had been enough of a surprise that it’d knocked him out of his own diatribe.

Jack’s stomach growls, reminding him that he needs to eat and not just look at the tasty food. Closing his door behind him he heads on down to get coffee and enjoy what looks to be a delicious apology.

——

Evie groans and rolls over in her bed, folding her pillow around her head in an attempt to drown out the...singing below her. She’d call it a racket except the guy isn’t half bad, granted whatever else he is doing besides signing it definitely a racket.

_“J'ferais attention à toi mon petit gars parce que mes chums_   
_de filles veulent te casser les jambes_   
_j'ai l'air d'une grosse robineuse assie toute seule au bar_   
_en bitchant toute la soirée à ceux qu'y'ont le malheur de m'écouter._   
_j'l'eu dit peut-être que demain ca ira mieux mais aujourd'hui ma vie c'est de la marde.”_

From the sounds of it maybe he’s winding down? She’d go and yell at him for keeping her up, except it’s spring break and who would get pissed at staying up late during spring break? Maybe she should’ve gone home instead of staying on campus. It wasn’t as if it would be that hard to work her into the new round late instead of coming in as it started.

Banjo and handclaps start playing.

_“Y fait chaud, sa sent l'fond d'tonne le swing le fumier du printemps,_   
_Pis mère nature qui s'lâche louche pis qu'y'abandonne,_   
_Y fait chaud, faut baisser l'chauffage du soleil qui rôtie nos peau,”_

_Too hot her ass._ Realizing she might as well she gets up and stumbles out of her room. Blinking as the bright lights of the hall stab her eyes. Once she can see again she shambles down the hall and into the stairwell.

Stepping into the guy’s floor she expects the usual ‘manly musk’ but instead she gets...cookies? Her mouth waters. She feels like one of those cartoon characters, being dragged down the hall by her nose towards the kitchen and the singing.

_“Croire qu'y'a six semaines on s'promenais en soute de ski-doo,_   
_Croire qu'y'en a des fou qui pense qu'on vie dans des igloos,_   
_Y fait chaud, Asti qui fait chaud, Y fait chaud, Asti qui fait chaud.”_

Evie gets to the kitchen and all she can really do is stare. It was Cajun sticky buns—yeah a ridiculous nickname but it isn’t as if she’d known his name at the time she’d been trying to make his apology—okay Jackson. In his boxers. Baking chocolate chip cookies.

So maybe she’s more than shallow enough that she won’t yell at him because hot damn. “Uh, Hi?”

He whirls around, brandishing his spatula like it would be enough to fend someone off—maybe it would, metal probably hurt more than getting whacked by foam-core. A few seconds pass where he just sort of stares at her, before his mouth curls into a smile. “If I’m dreaming I’m not sure I want to wake up.”

Which is about when she realizes she’s half naked too.

-

Jack does pinch himself, because falling asleep while baking is a bad idea. The brief pain is sharp. Which means the woman in the oversized t-shirt and mussed hair is real, and blushing. There’s also something familiar about her, not that he can place it. Probably seen her around campus. “Hi.” She gives a tiny smile and crosses her arms. “If you don’t want to be bothered I can go.” Before he even gets the chance to say anything she starts to turn,

Which won’t do at all. “You can stay,” he says quickly. “Welcome to some cookies even.” It’s not exactly stress baking, but he knows he won’t be able to eat four dozen plus cookies on his own. “I’m Jack.”

“Evie,” she says turning back around. “Cookies sound wonderful.” She comes up next to him and snatches one from the cooling rack. He finds himself watching intently as she takes a bite. “Oh my God these are amazing.”

“ _Maman’s_ recipe.” Not that he can recall the last time she baked. Despite the sad memory he finds himself beaming. “Help yourself.” Otherwise the cookies were going to his floormates who’d also stayed for break.

After some rummaging he produces some paper plates, she piles hers high with cookies and hops onto the back counter, turning so that her back’s pressed against the wall and those lovely long legs are stretched across the counter. “Thanks. You’re lucky I take like, five million dance classes.”

“Five million?” He finds himself teasing. A quick glance at the timer on the oven tells him he’s got six minutes still. So he joins her on the counter, keeping a few polite inches between them. It’s not like she’s shown interest in him besides the cookies, and the staring.

She makes a sound of agreement before swallowing. “Yep. And I’m cheer.” There’s a spot of chocolate at the corner of her mouth that’s going to distract him for the whole damn night. “Started in ballet, but they don’t offer college credits for that here, so I’m taking more Modern style at the moment.”

“Goan star in your own Step Up movie?” It leaves him before he has the time to think about what he’s saying. He stuffs a cookie into his mouth to keep from saying anything more.

Evie stares at him for a moment before she starts to giggle, hands covering her mouth to smother the sound. A shame, it’s a nice giggle if unexpected. “That’d be something,” she answers with a broad grin. “But no. As some of my friends have lamented I couldn’t act my way out of a paper bag. No judgement but I wouldn’t think it’d be your sort of movie?” The genuine curiosity in her voice eases the slight sting.

He shrugs. “My sister Clotile drug me to them. Said I was better at getting into the theater. Were a bit silly, but enjoyable.” A better way to pass a few hours than to deal with life at home.

“How about you?” He turns his head to see her arching an eyebrow. “What’re you studying? Since we’ve covered about half of my class life.” Before he gets the chance she continues. “Art is the other.” She’s definitely an interesting woman.

“Social work,” he answers with a too casual shrug. Finding himself paying too close attention to her reaction.

She blinks. “Huh.” With her Step Up comment earlier he expects some variation of ‘not what I expected’. Instead what he gets is: “Is it interesting?”

“Can be. My psychology minor’s more fun for people to ask me endless questions on.” The timer on the oven goes off and grabbing his spatula and oven mitt he goes and pulls out the last sheet of cookies.

Her snort catches him off guard. “I’ll bet. People always pester me about art history and life model drawing. Not seeming to get taking art classes isn’t taking art history classes. And that naked people aren’t all that exciting. The most exciting thing to happen in my life model class was one of the models fell asleep and fell off the couch.”

A short laugh leaves him as he puts the last cookie on the cooling rack. “Do object to the idea of naked bodies being uninteresting.” He’s sure it’s a whole different context in art classes, but still.

“I mean it’s obviously different from sex.” She rolls her eyes, but he can see a hint of a blush. “Modeling’s more passive than that. Although once the model gets over the whole ‘room full of people looking at me’ thing there’ve been some interesting conversations.”

Snagging a few still warm cookies he took his place on the counter again, perhaps a little closer this time. “Such as?” It’s interesting hearing her talk, and he won’t deny he’s attracted to her.

“You know Aric Domīnija?”

The name is familiar, he frowns and he tries to remember where he’d heard it before. “He’s that... European noble right? Think I had an ethics class with him.” It had been...interesting to say the least. Weird guy if they’re talking about the same person.

“Yep, that’s the one. He did a few sessions because he was _bored_.” She rolls her eyes. “There was a whole debate on Communism the third or fourth session. During the second one we talked about the history of tattoos, and what the significance of the ones he has was. We hit it off surprisingly.”

Jack found himself backing off a little. A little sad she had a boyfriend already, but if this turned into friendship he’d take it. “Maybe I should sign up.” Life models got paid didn’t they? He’s not strapped for money at the moment, but it never hurt to get a little extra cash. “Doan got no tattoos, but some interesting scars.” Some he’s not interested in talking about, others however had been known to charm a few ladies.

“Do you know?” Evie’s gaze focuses, and he can feel it roaming all over him, hunting for said scars. He can tell when she spots the one on his arm, but he decides to distract her from it before she can ask.

Lifting his leg up he pulls up his boxers a little. “Nearly got mauled by a gator.” He points at the ragged scar. “Still got one of the teeth in me.” Her eyes widen. Jack thinks she should be more surprised he survived, specially in the care of the local Doc. “How’s that for interesting?”

For a second she looks like she might reach out and touch it, but instead she grabs a cookie. “Not a contest,” she tells him with a roll of her eyes. “Sure Edwards wouldn’t say no to a new model on the other hand.” That damn blush steals across her cheeks again. “I mean…” her blush deepens. “I wouldn’t mind sketching you.”

Well, well. Maybe he’s not doing as bad as he thought. “Doan you got a boyfriend?” He’s not exactly interesting in stealing someone’s partner, not if they’re happy. So he’s gotta ask.

Laughter is not the expected response. “You think…” She bites her lip to keep her laugher in. “Aric and I…” she shakes her head. “No. I mean he’s a great guy. But ask any of our LARP friends and they’d tell you how infamous our arguments are.”

Jack blinks. LARP? He finds himself casting his mind back to slightly hazy memories from three months ago. He’d all but forgotten about that honestly. “You LARP?”

She looks like she tries to sink into her shirt, and he tries not to notice how it rides up as she slouches. “Yeah. I mean I know it’s like the fucking nerdiest thing to do. But it’s actually really fun. Um...so you ah…”

There’s been a woman in that group that’d woken him up hadn’t there? She’s shouted back at him in French even. Now he finds himself gazing at her, not that his memory of that night’s all that clear. “You woke me up,” he says in French.

Evie actually grabs the collar of her shirt and pulls it up to hide her face. “ _Ouais_ ,” she answers. “Sorry about that again. We try not to be around the dorms but we sorta...got caught up in the story. Uh...I hope you liked the sticky buns.”

So those _had_ been from her then? He lets himself scoot closer, until her feet are pressing against his thigh, she starts to pull them back to her but he finds himself grabbing an ankle, feeling the muscles move for a moment before she stills. “I did, very much.”

“Oh. That’s good.” Even through the shirt he can tell she’s smiling. “I, ah, should probably go.” She tugs her leg and he lets her go. “Thanks for the cookies. I’d invite you up to my floor for cookies tomorrow night or something but I’ve been banned from the kitchen.”

All Jack can do is arch an eyebrow. “How’d you manage that?” He doesn’t think someone as straight-laced as her would be banned from anything.

Again that blush and Jack can’t remember the last time he’d spent time with someone who blushed so damn much. He usually doesn’t hang around people that fluster like Evie does. “You remember at the beginning of the year how the fire alarm went off?”

He nods. No one had been sure why the alarm’d gone off, rumors had abounded.

“That was me. I was, ah, trying to make ramen in the microwave.”

Perhaps Jack shouldn’t be dully impressed, but he is. He doesn’t think he’s ever met someone who evacuated a whole building by trying to cook in a _microwave_ before. “Take it you didn’t bake those sticky buns then?” Not that that meant they’d been any less delicious.

“Yeah. I ah, bought them and a tube of frosting.” She starts to stand and Jack finds himself standing as well. He wouldn’t say he’s _crowding_ her, but there’s no polite distance between them now. “Ah...thank.” Her eyes dark. “Sorry, I keep saying thanks…”

“Doan mind.” He steps even closer, leaning down. Turning his head slightly he licks up the chocolate spot. “Mmmm. You make my cookies taste even better.”

She Goddamn _squeaks_.

“If you’re banned from the kitchen how about the coffee shop tomorrow?” This close he could tell her eyes were a blue-green color that reminded him of the ocean. As pretty as the rest of her. She might not have been his usual type but so far he found it doesn’t bother him in the slightest.

“O-kay. Uh, around two? Matthew’s starting a new session tomorrow, but we should be done by then.”

“ _D’accord_. Night Evie.” Backing off might have been one of the harder things he’s done, but he’d rather not push her more.

“Night Jack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two songs Jack sings are by Lisa LeBlanc (who is Accadian not Cajun, but it's close enough that I thought the songs would work). "Aujour'hui ma vie c'est d'la marde" and "Y fait chaud"
> 
> And the two AUs were:  
> oh, jesus, that annoying group of LARPers is playing D&D on the lawn underneath my window again and I’m trying to fucking sleep, I have a fucking midterm tomorrow  
> -  
> You’re baking cookies in the communal kitchen at 3am and I’m angry but also really hungry
> 
> Also new chapters might be slower in coming, I'll hopefully be able to finish a few of the AUs I've started in the next two weeks, but I make no promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Should update every two weeks, so see you then!


End file.
